All In All
by JiraiyasGirl
Summary: All in all, Hatake, Kakashi could say his life was now perfect. When his lover sprung something unexpected on him it changed his life. If anyone were to ever ask Kakashi what the most earth shattering moment of his life was his answer might have surprised


**Author's note**: I've had this idea stored in the back of a notebook for a while now, and I figured it would be perfect for Kakashi's birthday. Sooooo...Happy Birthday to the very sexy Hatake, Kakashi. Please review, I'd love to hear from you.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own Naruto or much of anything else.

**BTW: **Anata means sweetheart...

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

'**Splash**' the distant sound of water hitting the floor of his office struck Kakashi as a bit odd so he got up off his perch on the sofa to investigate. He quickly shuffled his bare feet down the narrow sand colored hallway he'd recently painted. What he saw upon entering the office and what he expected to see shocked him almost as much as the stunned woman standing in the middle of the room in a puddle of liquid. "Kakashi" she whispered quietly composing herself once again "It's time"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

When his lover appeared at his door in the middle of the day when she was supposed to be on duty he shrugged it off and hoped it meant she had stopped by for a little afternoon delight. When he saw the paper sack in her hand he thought maybe she wanted to have lunch with him...and then maybe a little afternoon delight. He quickly realized when she stood frozen and silent in the middle of his living room that that probably wasn't the case. "Anata, what's wrong?" he asked growing concerned with her timid behavior. Kakashi was never one for lovey-dovey crap like that so when he called her by his pet name for her it snapped her out of her stupor, he only ever called her that during particularly emotional moments. The first time he dubbed her his sweetheart was when she awoke in the ICU after receiving a massive dose of poison from a Nuke-Nin while on a mission. Surviving a normal dose of this particular poison was unusual so for her to have the lethal dose given to her was a miracle. It was at that moment that the silver haired nin realized she wasn't going to die on him like everyone else that he let a chink in his armor show.

"Kakashi" she started hesitantly

"Are you feeling alright, you're shaking" he responded while coming up behind her to wrap her in his embrace.

"I'm…I'm…here " she whipped around in his arms and thrust the paper bag which he belatedly realized was from the hospital pharmacy into his chest. Nervously he reached his hand in and pulled out what almost appeared to be a thermometer, but upon closer inspection, and to his horror was anything but.

"Sakura is this what I think it is?" he managed to croak out. Nodding her head dumbly in confirmation she took a step back fearful of his reaction. Merely staring at the off-white stick with the very pink plus sign his mind began to reel. How in the world had this happened, they were always so careful? She was on birth control and he wore a condom without falter every time, hell he didn't even know what sex was like without one on.

"I know what you're thinking, but you know you're the only man I've ever been intimate with. I could never cheat on you. Unfortunately, no birth control is 100 effective. Shishou thought it was hilarious, by the way. She said I must be one 'Fertile Myrtle' and your little soldiers must be as elite as you are for this to have happened." Shaking her head in agitation at her mentor.

"If you suspected this why didn't you say anything to me?" he asked with a strange calmness that seemed to further un-nerve the pregnant medic.

"I didn't, I was working on an ANBU who'd come in with a shattered leg. I passed out as I was wrapping up with him. He called for a nurse, who called Shishou. When I came too I got a half hour lecture on responsible behavior during pregnancy and a reaming out for not telling her she was going to be a 'grandmother' " she emphasized this one word with air quotes. "I asked her if she had been drinking because there was no way I could be pregnant. I explained how careful we are at which point she laughed her ass off and asked if I needed to be given the consequences of sex talk again. She made me pee on the stick saying maybe I would believe her with a visual confirmation. Which brings us to me knocking on your door" finishing with fear and unshed tears in her eyes.

If anyone were to ever ask Kakashi what the most earth shattering moment of his life was his answer might have surprised you. Some would think it would be entering the academy at the tender age of four. Others might think it would be his father's death. Many would argue the deaths of his teammates and Sensei in quick succession. For Kakashi though, it was the thought that this beautiful, intelligent, dedicated, and powerful woman was carrying his child. What unnerved him most wasn't that she was pregnant but that he wasn't upset or too terrified. One would almost think he was content knowing he'd knocked up his former student turned lover. As the minutes passed by and the elite Jounin just kept staring at the pregnancy test in his hand, Sakura believed he was probably trying to figure out a way out of this situation. As miserable as that made her, she loved him enough to give him the out he obviously didn't know how to ask for. "Kakashi, I know this isn't something we planned for so I don't expect you to stand by me just for the sake of propriety. I realize you're an honorable man, but I don't want you to do something you're going to regret and then resent me and the baby for it later. I want this child to grow up in a stable and loving home like I did and if that has to be a single parent household then so be it." Quickly she pulled the pregnancy test out of his hand and bid a speedy retreat all the while trying to fight back the torrent of tears.

It only took a moment for Kakashi to stop thinking of whether or not his apartment was big enough for them all and if Sakura and he would agree upon a name. He always did like the sound of Hatake, Hiroyuki or if it was a girl maybe Miyabi, after his mother.

"Where are you going?" he asked while grabbing her wrist and impeding her progress to the door.

"Well obviously your having doubts…didn't you hear what I was saying?" frustration leaking out into her tone.

"I'm sorry Anata, I spaced out for a second…listen I need to ask you something."

"…"

"What do you think of Hiroyuki if it's a boy? I've always really liked that name."

"Hiro…what?" she stuttered

"Hiroyuki, or if it's a girl Miyabi. That was my mother's name. Unless you wanted to name it after one of your relatives. Sakura?? Are you okay?"

Of all the things that has ever come out of his mouth including something about a talking horse asking for directions this had to top the list of unbelievable. Here she was afraid that he was rejecting her and their child and he was picking out names. Letting out a relieved sigh she jumped into his arms laughing and crying hysterically all at once.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Kakashi burst through the emergency room doors while holding the mother of his child in his arms. Shizune happened to be at the dropping off something before ending her rounds for the day when the couple came barreling through the door. Dropping her things on the desk she told the desk nurse to inform the Hokage immediately that her apprentice was in labor and to watch her things while she'd prepped Sakura for delivery.

"What happened" she asked the beryl eyed woman in Kakahsi's arms "How long have you been having contractions?"

"A couple of hours, I thought they were just Braxton-Hicks so I didn't pay them to much mind until my water broke" she answered sheepishly. As a medic she should have realized she was in active labor and therefore was a bit embarrassed to have been so blasé about it.\

They reached labor and delivery and Kakashi set her down in the bed of one of the nicer birthing suites. Being the Hokage's apprentice definitely had its perks. Nurses rushed in and helped her undress and get into a gown while Shizune went over a couple of things with the father to be. Moments later the Hokage entered and rushed to the young woman's side as Kakashi lowered her back into bed. When she discovered the pregnancy her first reaction was to neuter the copy-nin for being so irresponsible as to impregnate his 21 year old girlfriend. Her second was hurt that Sakura couldn't even see fit to tell her, she had to find out because she'd passed out from chakra exhaustion. Immediately after taking her emotional state on the her apprentice she realized that she wasn't shunned on purpose. Her heart felt lighter knowing the girl she came to love like her own wasn't freezing her out of her life, she was just a dumbass and all was forgiven. Hatake on the other hand…well that took a little more time and effort to forgive. It wasn't until Shizune in passing relayed the story of when Sakura broke the news to him and his surprising but favorable reaction did she ease up on him.

"Alright Sakura, let's see how many centimeters you are." She performed her cursory exam and announced she was already seven centimeters along which surprised them all since usually a woman's first child customarily took longer to birth. "At least you won't be in labor as long as Kakashi's poor mother, Jiraiya had told me she was in labor for twenty hours straight so count yourself lucky. Get as much rest as you can now and I'll come check you again in an hour.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

An hour an a half later the bubblegum haired medic had a one leg supported in Kakashi's hand and the other in Shizune's as Tsunade instructed her to give one more small push. The buxom blonde suctioned the baby's airways and carefully guided small shoulders out allowing the rest of their tiny body to slide.

"It's a boy" she announced happily as she cut the cord since Kakashi didn't seem inclined too. Handing the same babe off to the nurse to get him weighed and cleaned up she finished up with Sakura. Kakashi held Sakura's hand and buried his face in her neck whispering words of love and pride.

A few moments later as they placed the tiny bundle in his arms he couldn't hold back his smile and all at once his normally stoic mask cracked and a tear rolled almost unnoticed down his masked cheek. All in all, Hatake, Kakashi could say his life was now perfect, except for the fact that his son, his beautiful amazing newborn boy...

Had pink hair.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

The end!

Once again Happy birthday Sensei!!


End file.
